High School Memories
by Ami of Resplendence
Summary: I suck with summaries...It's a Kiba and an OC that I created. It's a love story in high school...need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I have so many stories but I am too lazy to type and post them :/ and the majority of the stories I wrote aren't even finished So it would be awesome if you guys, as readers, can give me constructive criticism about my stories. That would be super helpful. This is Chapter 1! Enjoy ^.^

~9th Grade~

**~Monday August 24, 2009~**

The bell rang, and off I went. I texted Chloe on where to meet for lunch and my phone pinged thirty seconds later: 'meet me n Megan by the 700 building by the greenhouse'

I was near the library, so I made the trek to the location that Chloe told me. Megan and Chloe were there waiting for me. We ate our food, complained about school and enjoyed the sun.

"Hey! Let's walk around campus so we can see where everything is," Chloe suggested.

"Wonderful idea," Megan countered.

We gathered up our stuff and started our journey. On our walk, we saw A LOT; the jocks, the goths, the skaters, the band geeks and the cholas.

When we got back to our spot, we saw a guy sitting where we were just 15 minutes before, all alone.

"Awwww…no one should be alone on the first day of school," I said sadly.

"Let's go talk to him," Chloe's eyes lit up.

Megan, Chloe and I walked over to him and started talking to him.

"Hi! We couldn't help but notice that you were sitting alone, is it okay if we join you?" Chloe asked nicely.

"Uhm…sure…" the replied uncertainly.

"Cool! My name is Chloe, this is Megan and this is Ami," Chloe introduced all of us. "We're freshmen."

"My name is Kiba, and so am I," he stated shyly.

I found him kinda cute, in a shy nerdy sort of way. He was short, around five feet tall and a little on the chubby side. He had glasses and chubby cheeks with a stack of books next to him. The bell rang and alerted us to go to our next period.

"So Kiba, where are you headed?" I asked politely.

"Basic art with Leong," he said quietly.

"Awesome! Me too " I smiled huge and he returned my bug smile with a small one. "I'm glad I'll know some there now."

When we arrived to class, we sat down together at one of the tables. Class was rather uneventful. All the teacher did was go over the syllabus. Once the bell rang, there was a madness to get out. I heard Kiba call out from the front gate after we had gotten out of class.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ami!" Kiba yelled and waved at me.

I smiled; I had made a new friend

~10th Grade~

**~Tuesday August 31****st****, 2010~**

"Hey guys!" Kiba said excitedly as he pulled the building doors open. "Guess what?!"

"Kiba!" I said happily and hugged him.

He still looked the same from last year, just a couple inches taller. But the main difference was that he was no longer a stranger and he and I were best friends.

"What's up Ami?" and with that he hugged me back.

"Kiba, what's the announcement?" Shelby asked curiously.

"I…am going to…try out for the football team!" he finished ecstatically.

There was an awkward silence for a short instant but instantly dissipated. There was a lot of "Good luck!" and "Awesome!" going around.

A couple days passed and he completely disappeared. He showed up at lunch one day with a huge smile on his face. He informed us that he had made it onto the Junior Varsity Football Team but just barely. He said he'd be practicing every waking moment of everyday to stay on. Everyone, including me, congratulated him.

After that, we saw him less and less until he stopped showing up altogether. Sad to say, he didn't have a cell phone either, so there was no way to keep in contact either. At first I was okay with it, but as the days turned to months which turned to a couple years, I went through sadness, anger and then just gave up. Eventually, I began to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow…That last chapter was kinda short. I wrote all this out on paper at first so now I'm just typing it up. It's so much shorter typed This is Chapter 2. Reviews please and constructive criticism pretty please!

Again, I do not own any aspect of Naruto.

~12th Grade~

**~Monday, August 27****th****, 2012~**

My alarm clock went off. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes, trying to persuade the sleepiness to go bother someone else. I shuffled to the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair, put on my contacts and straightened my hair, all in a span of 20 minutes. I looked in the mirror to admire the results.

Just yesterday I decided on a new look, so I went to Sally's and bought some bleach. The bottom half of my hair was now a bright blond while the top half was still my natural black brown. After the straightening, it looked a lot better. I walked into my brother's room and saw him still fast asleep. I glanced at his wall clock and saw the time: 6:34AM.

"TORA!" I yelled and pulled the blanket off of him.

"mmmmrph," he mumbled groggily and tried to reach for the blanket.

I left it on the floor and went back to my room. Since this was the first day of my last year of high school, I had to look good.

Half an hour later, I had on a mid-thigh length black sweater dress, a black and silver that went around the middle, black leather boots with two inch heels, and my red plaid Coach handbag topped off with my Hugo Boss sunglasses and my Citizen Ecodrive watch.

My makeup consisted of foundation, powder, light silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, a dash of mascara, and deep red lip gloss. I grabbed a bagel and the lunch that my mom had left for me on the counter. I took one look at the lunch and smiled; it consisted of chicken curry, rice, one banana, a bottle of orange juice and some fruit snacks.

"Yo! Let's go! We gotta get our schedules!" I yelled while I packed my lunch into my bag.

I went outside but noticed that my car was missing, but my dad's car was still in the garage which could only mean one thing… My dad's car is a 2009 BMW 750Li and I am in love with it. My brother joined me a few minutes later and we arrived at school at 7:15am. We made our way to the main gym to get our schedules. My schedule made me smile: first period was advanced art, second period was web design, third period was government/economics, and I had fourth period off.

I made my way to my first period as soon as the bell rang. This was the first class I was really looking forward to. I took a seat in the back corner table and looked around the semi-empty room.

"Ami? Oh my god I didn't know you were taking this class!" I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up to find my friend Kristy taking a seat next to me. I gave her a quick hug.

"Yea, I decided to take it easy this year," I said smiling lightly.

"Your hair looks great! Where did you get it done?" Kristy inquired.

"Oh, I did it myself," I smiled.

The bell rang and that signaled the beginning of class. Kristy and I fell silent and put our attention to our teacher. Thirty seconds later, my mind was in La-La-Land. I was brought back by to reality by a tap on my shoulder. I just caught my teacher talking.

"—the bowl of fruit in front of you, pencils only. Paper is here in front," she finished huffily then retired to her desk.

"Uhm…what are we doing?" I asked Kristy, completely clueless.

"Drawing the fruit, due at the end of the period," she said quickly.

At this time, a paper was put in front of me. I looked up to find my classmate since 7th grade taking a seat across from me and next to him was another classmate since 8th grade; I knew them but they didn't know me.

"I grabbed some for all of us," the first guy said. "I'm Brett by the way."

"My name is Derek," the other guy said smoothly. "And who might you lovely ladies be?"

Kristy and I blushed a dark red; we weren't used to guys flirting with us.

"I'm Ami, this is my friend Kristy," I said, after regaining my composure.

"Nice to meet you both," he purred.

I just nodded and put my headphones on my ear; I always drew my best using music. Time passed by at lightning speed and before I knew it, it was t-minus 60 seconds to the bell.

"Wow, that's really good, although it doesn't look like an apple," Brett commented and gestured to my drawing.

"Art is the perspective of the artist," I explained lightly. "You see an apple; I see shadows, designs and a wonderful tattoo."

The bell rang and I put my bag over my shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you Derek, Brett," I nodded to each one of them then turned to Kristy. "Let's go. Where's your next class?"

"Oh! Right here in the admin building, AP Stats," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Alrighty! I'll walk you there," I smiled.

After I had dropped her off, I put my headphones back on and made my way to my second period: Web Design. I sat in the front row as soon as I walked into the classroom and waited patiently for class to start. Our teacher, Mrs. Geistert, sounded all mean and bitchy, but in reality, she was really cool and even allowed us to listen to music.

The period went by really quick; and I finished all of my assignments early so I ended up reading my more recent acquisition: Cell by Stephen King. I also made friends with the 2 people next to me: Drake and Miranda (sophomore and freshman respectively). Both totally awesome! Before the period ended, we exchanged numbers.

Third period: government/economics with a "Mrs. Wilson". Rumors say that she is a tough teacher but is fair and really amazing overall. I was super excited.

"Alright class! Find your name on the seats; for now that will be your seating assignment," Mrs. Wilson said as students trickled into class.

I found my name on a post-it on a desk right smack dab in the middle of the room…exactly in the middle of the room. Great…

I took my seat and waited for the bell to ring. No sooner than from when I sat down, I heard my name being called.

"Ami! How you doin?" I heard Derek's voice and I rolled my eyes slightly before turning to face him.

"Hey! I didn't know you had this class!" I called out from my seat.

As he was forming a response, the tardy bell rang. I said a silent thank you to the higher power.

"Roll call! Samantha!" Mrs. Wilson began with attendance.

I spaced out a bit until she called out one name, a name that I had almost completely forgotten…

A/N: Cliffhanger! Although I'm sure you all can guess who this is. This was a much longer chapter than the last one. Please please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all! Uhm…so we ended along the lines of a cliffhanger. This is Chapter 3 . on with the show!

I do not own any aspect of Naruto

"Kiba…Ineezooka?" Mrs. Wilson completely butchered the last name.

"It's pronounced 'Eenoozooka' but everyone gets it wrong," came a guy's playful voice from the near the left side of the classroom.

I turned to try to find the source of the voice and when I did, it took every ounce of self-control I had available to prevent my jaw from falling off my face. The fuck happened to him?! Tall, messy brown hair, skinny, fit, and no more glasses; the complete opposite from the nerdy Kiba that I know over two years ago.

"Ami?" my name was called.

"Present!" my mouth said automatically but I could not turn my gaze away from…I guess Kiba.

I watched as his eyes grow wide and he turned to face me. Once our eyes met, embarrassment took over and I turned my attention back to Mrs. Wilson.

I put all my effort and focus into paying attention to class and taking notes. At the end of the day, the rumors paid off; Mrs. Wilson let us goof off for the last few minutes of class. During these few minutes, I gathered up all of my stuff and stood up.

"Guess who?" I heard when a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Ben, I'd recognize your voice anywhere," I giggled and turned to give him a hug. As I was talking to him, I felt an arm come over my shoulders; I looked in the direction it came from to find Derek standing close to me.

"What did you think of class dearie?" Derek asked me, obviously flirting.

"I'll see you later Ami," Ben said and he went toward the door.

"It was good I guess—" but I was cut off.

"Derek, Yvette wanted to talk to you," I looked up to find Kiba.

Even his voice had changed. A sour look crossed Derek's face and he walked off without a word.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"Don't mention it," Kiba responded just as quietly.

We fell into an awkward silence; what was I supposed to say? My once nerdy best friend is now the hot jock every girl dreams of. And I can't talk to hot guys for shit…(at least not yet).

"I'll see you around," I mumbled almost incoherently just as the bell rang. I shot out the door like a bullet and literally sprinted to the 'Bat-Cave.' It's what my friends and I call our lunch hangout. It's a little nook-ish area off to the side of the main auditorium and out of view from any passerby's. My friends and I can act like complete morons and no judgment can be passed on us.

I was out of breath when I arrived but my mood improved slightly when I saw Chloe and Luna; my two best friends.

"Dude, did you run a marathon or something?" Chloe looked me up and down and questions me.

"I—saw—Kiba," I gasped out and sat down quickly.

Everyone (Luna, Chloe, Bailey, Eileen, John, Travis) started chattering.

"Where did you see him?" Luna inquired.

"He's in my econ class," I answered quickly.

"What did he say?" Chloe shot.

"Nothing really; he saved me from the pervy Derek," I explained. "I thanked him but the bell rang before I could talk to him."

"Wait…THE Kiba Inuzuka?" Bailey interjected into our conversation.

"Yea…what about him?" I eyed her suspiciously.

I never really liked Bailey. She started hanging out with us junior year; she didn't know Kiba before he 'disappeared.'

"Well, he's the star football AND baseball player; he's smart and so sexy," Bailey finished off dreamily.

I won't lie, Kiba's looks have improved significantly since I saw him sophomore year; but why did he stop talking to us?

I think Eileen, Luna and Chloe were still sore about that; I on the other hand was just curious. I made a vow to talk to him tomorrow

A/N: So what do you guys think so far? I won't post any more chapters until I get at least a couple reviews! And I mean it! I want to improve and granted that it will take some time, I promise to do my best to improve.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm at nutrition training and it's really boring, which is why I'm posting for once in my life. Once school starts it's gonna be so hard for me to keep up But I promise to do my best. Here is Chapter 4!

**~Tuesday August 28****th****, 2012~**

I chose my polka dot dress with matching flats along with my white Versace Parfum handbag. Light makeup, contacts and sunglasses completed the look. My hair was slightly wavy from last night's restless sleep.

My little brother joined me (in my car this time). We got to school in record time and my brother shot off toward campus, embarrassed to be seen with me. My headphones went on and my music began to play (Goldie: A$AP Rocky). I didn't even stop to say hi to my friends; I went straight to my art class. I really needed to draw, to get out the mixed emotions that I was feeling at the time.

I was brought back to reality by Kristy. She nodded to the teacher after she had gotten my attention. Mrs. Leon, the art teacher, was talking about our first project: an art series. It has to consist of three pieces in whatever medium we choose. She gave us the whole period to finish up our sketches from yesterday and to find a source of our series. I just doodled most of the time and stayed in my La-La-Land. Brett, Derek, and Kristy tried to talk to me but my headphones shut out any outside sound.

Drake and Miranda turned my mood around a bit in second period; we were debating about whether Light Yagami's actions should be commended or not. Miranda and I were on the same side and Drake was playing Devil's Advocate.

When the bell rang, signaling thirds period, my stomach churned nervously. I got to class as early as possible so I could catch Kiba before all of his preppy friends showed up; alas this plan failed miserably.

I had Ben to keep me company during class though. When class neared it's the end, Kiba came up to my desk when Ben left to talk to Fork.

"Ami, I'm sorry about yesterday," Kiba said apologetically. "I was just…really surprised to see you after so long. I guess you're still mad."

He got straight to the point and he sounded so unsure of himself.

"I'm not mad; not anymore at least…just curious," I said quietly.

"How about we have lunch together? It'll give us some privacy and enough time to explain everything."

"Alrighty," I agreed.

I saw of relief cross his face as I said this.

"Nervous much?" I commented as the bell rang.

"Yea a bit…is it really noticeable?" Kiba asked anxiously.

"It is now," I smirked a little.

I followed him a couple portables down and he sat down on the ramp and ushered me to sit next to him.

"No friends?" I asked curiously

"Nope, no friends," Kiba said simply. "This is our time."

"Ah…" I said quietly and fell silent. I pulled out my lunch and just stared at it, not wanting to eat it.

I could feel Kiba staring intently at me so I spoke, "I hear you're on the baseball team now too."

"Yea I'm the pitcher," Kiba answered, a little too quickly; and the awkward silence fell again.

I took a bite into my sandwich and Kiba interrupted my thoughts.

"Let's play a game," he said playfully. I looked at him and saw that mischievous glint in his eye from so long ago.

"Okay, what's this game called?" I said turning to face him.

"It's called the truth game," he explained. "We just ask each other's questions and we can't lie. If one of us lies, then we have to do a dare."

I thought for a moment; I had nothing to hide. "Okay, you go first then."

"What's your schedule like this semester?" he asked at once.

"Advanced art, beginner's web design, econ/gov, and I have fourth period off, but I usually TA freshman PE," I recollected. "What is your schedule like?"

"Weight training first, AP statistics second, econ third and fourth off; I usually just go work out," Kiba finished sheepishly. "Uhm…what are you plans for the future?"

I looked at him and responded, "I want to become a pharmacist. I know exactly what school I want to go to and I know my backup school." I paused for a moment. "Kiba, why didn't you come back?"

He laid back down on the ramp and spoke wistfully, "I was short, fat and nerdy. In order to stay on the team, I had to practice and work out day and night. I guess that took up all my time. At first I thought I could come by but before I knew it, I stopped seeing you guys altogether. It slowed down during junior year but by then, I thought you guys forgot about me…I saw you guys all the time between classes and you all looked happy, so I left you alone."

"Kiba, yea we were mad at first, I don't know how everyone else feels, but I kinda figured you'd be busy," I said looking up at the sky.

He sat up so he was next to me, "Are you still mad?"

"Oh me? Nah, just nervous," I cracked a smile.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell," Kiba teased me, then poked me in the stomach.

"Hey stop that!" I squeaked.

"OMG that is the most adorable sound ever," his eyes grew wide and he smiled evilly.

He started tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing and I managed to gasp out in between laughs, "It's…my…turn."

He stopped but was still grinning from ear to ear. I sat up and smoothed out my dress. "So Kiba, you have a phone now?"

"Yup, want my number?" he asked me.

"That counts as your question," I stuck my tongue out at him.

He scowled. "Want it or not?"

"Yes!" I said, a little too eagerly.

We exchanged numbers and fell silent again after that, but it wasn't as awkward anymore. I nervousness I had been feeling all day had just disappeared.

**~Friday August 31, 2012~**

The rest of the week I spent my lunch time with Kiba at that same spot. Slowly, our anxiety and nervousness decreased the more we talked, and we talked A LOT. Not only that, we were constantly texting each other and our phone conversations ended up going into the wee hours of the morning.

At the end of the day, I was walking to the parking lot a few minutes before the bell rang.

"Hey Ami! Wait up!" I heard Kiba call from across the quad.

I turned around and saw Kiba jogging toward me, leaving behind his group of football players. They all stared at me and Kiba.

"Is it okay If I walk with you?" he asked me shyly.

"Sure! How was your day?" I said happily.

"It was good, I just finished working out," Kiba grinned.

"Ahhh, that would explain the cut off and muscular arms," I said teasingly.

As we were walking to the parking lot, a lot of people said hi to him. I was surprised.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that popular," I noted dryly when I got to my car.

"I guess it comes with the territory," he said shrugging his shoulders, but then just stopped. "This…this is your car?"

"Yup," I smiled widely. "Jealous much?"

"Maybe just a little bit; my baby is right here," he said lovingly. He goes to the car parked right next to mine. "A 2012 Hyundai Genesis. Rear-wheel drive, 3.8Liter engine, V6, 306HP and goes from 0-60 in 5.6 seconds. AND it's black."

"It's…so…pretty…" I said, mesmerized by the beauty of the vehicle in front of me.

"One day, when I have a girlfriend, I'm going to make out with her right there," he said, pointing to the hood of the car.

"Sounds hot," I smirked. "Wait, you're single?!"

"Uhm…yea. What you thought I had a girlfriend?" he asked, shocked.

"Duh! You're freaking gorgeous man!" the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I just stood there turning bright beet red.

"Oh really now?" Kiba said, a little flirty.

I heard a cough. I looked behind Kiba and saw my brother standing there.

"Oh shit," I murmured. " I gotta go Kiba. See you Monday!"

He waved good bye to me. "I'll call you."

A/N: I have a picture of my car too :D Message me if you wanna see it (it's super sexy)! So how was chapter 4?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**~Monday September 3, 2012~**

So…much…free…time! Since my classes are so easy, I have time to work on my college applications and get my recommendation letters. The weekend passed by too quickly. Before I knew it, it was Monday already. I woke up late, so I just threw on some sweats, tennis shoes and my dark grey hoodie. Glasses instead of contacts and messy bun. I even took my actual backpack for once.

"Tora, you ready?" I called into his room.

"I'm downstairs already," I heard his muffled voice.

I found him in the pantry stuffing his face. He took one look at me, swallowed what was in his mouth, then spoke, "I am not going to be seen with you today. You better wait like, 3 minutes before you get out of the car."

I just rolled my eyes and walked past the pantry straight to the car. Once we arrived at school, he shot out of the car as if death was chasing him. I wasn't really dressed to impress today, so I could kind of understand. All last week, I noticed that boys and girls alike were staring a lot at me. So I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible today.

I stepped out of my car at 7:30am; the bell rang at 7:33am.

"Hey Ami! Still looking good!" I heard a voice call from across the parking lot.

I found the source of the voice and it was none other than Derek. I rolled my eyes but inside I was smiling. He'd been flirting with me all week and sometimes, just to humor him, I'd flirt back. I didn't know how he really felt; he flirted with a lot of girls, so I treated it as a game.

"Hey Derek! How was your weekend?" I asked and gave him a hug when he got a lot closer.

"Well, your sexy self wasn't around to entertain me," he sighed dejectedly. "But it otherwise it was okay."

I saw Kiba walking up behind Derek. "Kiba!"

"Hey Ami!" Kiba said as he came closer. "How was your weekend?"

I hugged him; he smelled so good, and he was so warm. I heard the bell ring in the distance.

"Ah crap," I muttered, then looked up at Kiba. "I'll see you in third."

I rushed off.

"Hey wait up! We have class together remember?! Or did you forget?" I heard Derek call out.

I stopped and waited for him to catch up and we talked about the standings in the NFL the entire way to class.

We continued our art series today. I chose the main idea of my series to be the moon.

"Hey Ami," Brett spoke for the first time today. "Are you good in math?"

"Yea, why? What's up?" I replied a little surprised at the question.

"Well, I kinda need help in my math class," Brett mumbled; I could barely hear him.

"Which class are you in?"

"Algebra two."

"How about we meet after school in the library?" I suggested.

"Sure, someday soon though; let me give you my number," he said.

"Oooooooooooooooh, are we all exchanging numbers?" Derek interrupted. "Ami, I need yours."

"Here," I tore off a piece of paper and wrote it down. I handed it to Brett. "Share and be nice."

I went to second period alone. Drake and Miranda were both absent, so I worked on the assignment alone. We were learning how to use Dreamweaver to create webpages.

As I was walking to third, Chloe ambushed me.

"Ami! Where the hell have you been?!" she was absolutely pissed.

"Chloe, I promise that I'll explain at lunch," I replied quickly. "I'll text you as much as I can during third."

"Fine," she stomped off to her class.

Then it dawned on me; all my lunches so far had been spent with Kiba; and before school I arrived too late to visit my friends at all. No wonder they were pissed off/worried.

I made it to the classroom just as the bell rang. As I took my seat, I felt my phone vibrate multiple times. I pulled it out under the desk and saw 4 new messages.

'Well shit,' I thought to myself.

The two unknown numbers were Brett and Derek, so I quickly saved their numbers. I looked at Chloe's message first.

'ami u been MIA long enough. The fuck is going on.'

I replied. 'I been having lunch w/Kiba. He's gonna hang out w/ us today.'

She responded instantly. 'WHAT'

I sighed and replied. 'give him a change k?'

I ended it there. He had a good reason, plus…its high school…not too important in the long run of things.

The last message was from Kiba. 'we still on for lunch?'

I had a small smile at this. 'yea…wanna hang out with my friends today?'

His response took a while; I was able to take some good notes. A short vibrate notified me of his response. 'what if they're still mad?'

I was worried about the same thing, but if they were true friends, they would understand right? Never know unless you try, so I responded. 'I'll be there w/ you. Don't worry.'

I stowed my phone after this. Mrs. Wilson had started talking about the project that she mentioned last week. It was due next Monday. Earlier in the week, Kiba and I decided to be partners.

A minute before the bell rang, everyone was packing up. Kiba came straight to me, a worried look etched on his face.

"Are you sure they won't be mad?" he asked me sadly.

"I'll talk to them first okay?" I said softly. "Please don't worry. You'll get wrinkles early."

This elicited a small smile out of him. Derek decided to ruin the moment.

"Ami, you got my number right?" he said, nudging my shoulder.

"Yes I did. Better not send me anything bad," I warned him.

"Define bad," he smiled devilishly.

"Derek, respect her space," Kiba said sharply.

Derek, Kiba and I left together when the bell rang.

"Hey Kiba! You coming?" Derek said when we arrived at the street.

"Nah, I'm gonna chill with Ami again today," Kiba answered.

"Oh-la-la, you guys an item or something?" Derek smiled.

"NO!" was our simultaneous response.

"Good!" Derek smiled even bigger then pointed at Kiba. "It's on Kiba! She'll be mine by the end of October!"

Derek turned and headed into the cafeteria.

"Uh, Kiba…what did he mean by that?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing nothing, I don't know," he blustered. "Where are we going?"

"The Bat Cave," I replied ominously.

Kiba looked at me funny but followed me anyways.

"Don't worry, just let me talk to them first, then you talk to them," I said looking up at him. "Sheesh man, when did you become so tall?"

"This summer," he replied smiling. "We playing the truth game now?"

"Haaaaaa, okay sure."

"Okay; what's your bra size?" he smirked.

"What?! That's something Derek would ask not you!" I said shocked.

"Well, I am a guy and I'm just curious. I mean…they're HUGE. Makes it kinda hard not to notice," Kiba replied blushing bright red.

"Fine…34DD," I whispered furiously.

"WHAT?! SERIOUS?!" he practically yelled, causing a lot of people to turn and stare.

"Sh! Yes!"

"I wanna see proof," he said stoutly.

"No! If I had a boyfriend, only he can see that proof! Anyways it's my turn," I smirked. "Can you show me your six-pack?"

"Uhm…no…" Kiba said awkwardly.

"Hey you can, you just don't want to," I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. "Revenge feels good."

He looked around, and quickly lifted his shirt, then put it back down again.

"Awwww that was nothing," I pout. "But it'll have to do."

When we got closer to the Bat Cave, I motioned Kiba to stay where he was and I walked up to Luna and Chloe and Eileen.

"Hey guys! Sorry for not hanging out the last few days. I was eating lunch with Kiba," I said. "I think I should let him explain to you. Please don't be mad. He's still awesome."

I turned around and saw Kiba talking to John and Travis. Bailey was flirting with him and she was WAY too close to comfort. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Ami, why did you bring him here?" Chloe crossed her arms.

"Come on you guys, he's the same old Kiba," I replied. "He just grew taller."

"And cuter," Luna said nonchalantly and we all just stared at her. "What? He is."

"Look, I'll let him explain to you. Just show him some empathy okay?" I said turning and facing toward Kiba. "Kiba! Can you come over here for a sec?"

Relief floods his face as he leaves Bailey behind.

Kiba, Luna, Chloe and Eileen started discussing in low voices.

"How the hell do you know Kiba?!" Bailey pressed me for answers.

"Yea! He's the most popular guy at school," John nodded.

I sighed and started explaining, "Megan, Chloe and I saw him eating alone at lunch on the first day of school. Kiba and I have been best friends since."

"Wait, then why didn't he hang out with us last year?" Bailey asked.

"He was busy," I said icily, then sat down to eat my lunch.

I ate my food in a huffy silence. When Kiba finished his conversation with Luna, Eileen and Chloe, he came and sat down next to me.

"We're all good now," Chloe said sitting across from me.

"That's good to hear," I said gloomily.

"Kiba! What have you been up to then?" Luna inquired.

I tuned them out. Depression set in and I had no idea why. So I pulled out a new book I had started and resumed my reading.

"Hey Ami," Kiba nudged me. "Wanna hang out during fourth?"'

"Sorry Kiba, I'm TAing remember? Wanna TA with me?" I asked distractedly still immersed into my book.

"Sure," Kiba replied brightly.

"Just go to the gym okay?" I said closing my book.

I look up to see everyone staring at me. I opened my book and hid behind it, "Nooooooooooooo don't stare! What did I do?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"Nothing, we just wanted to freak you out," Chloe said, laughing. "Your reaction was uber priceless."

"Humph," I pouted.

The bell rang. I took my time gathering up all of my stuff.

"Amiiiii, hang out with me in my class sometimes," Chloe said.

"I shall, I promise," I nodded in her direction.

"Hey you guys! Walk me to my class," Bailey ordered.

"Jeez Bailey, everyone has other classes you know," Luna said rolling her eyes. "And I'll be going with you."

"But I want Travis and Kiba and Eileen and John to walk me to class too," Bailey whined even more.

"Jeez Bailey, thanks for including me," Chloe huffed.

"Bailey, this is real life, not everything goes your way," I said coldly before walking off, leaving everyone shocked.

I heard Kiba and Chloe say quick good-bye and caught up to me.

"Seriously, what does Luna see in Bailey?" I fumed once we were earshot out of everyone else.

"I know! I mean normally she's bearable but today," Chloe said hotly.

"She wasn't all that bad, just near the end," Kiba reasoned.

"You're a guy, a hot one at that. Of course she'll be nice to you," Chloe scoffed.

Kiba was struck silent. Once we arrived at the gym, I bade Chloe good-bye and gave her a hug. Once she was gone, Kiba spoke, "Am I really that good looking?"

We both stopped. I looked at him up and down then looked at him straight in the eye, "Yes Kiba you are." And I blushed a bright red.

"You're blushing," Kiba teased me and pinched my right cheek. "Well, you're also very pretty."

That made me blush even more, and I whispered a small thank you. "Let's go inside. I'll tell Mrs. Cruz about you."

She was ecstatic when I told her Kiba would be joining us today, and so were the students. He was popular with the girls and guys alike. I was kinda jealous…

The kids were playing basketball today. I was walking around, making sure that the kids were playing and not sitting around.

"Hey Ami!" a girl from the class called me from on the court. "Can we ask you something?"

"Uhm…yea sure," I said nodding in agreement.

"Is Kiba single?" her friend asked at once.

"I don't know," I frowned slightly. This conversation was not what I expected.

"You're his best friend—" I interrupted her abruptly.

"Who told you that?" I said more harshly that I meant to, but the girls didn't notice.

"Everyone knows," the first girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh…he's single," I admitted dejectedly.

"Yes!" the girls start talking about themselves. "We have a chance! Homecoming is coming up!"

"Honey, you guys are freshman, and he's a senior," I said slowly.

"So? Small chance but still a chance," they retorted.

A look of understanding dawned on the first girl's face, "Oh my god, you're his best friend!"

"So?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You guys are so going to get together, I see it all the time," she said excitedly.

"Psh, sure," I said rolling my eyes.

I walked away from them but they got me thinking; she was right. I thought back to ninth grade and remembered how much I liked him then and he was my best friend at the time. I was so deep in thought that I walked into the wall.

"Ow!" I cursed to myself. "I'm at least supposed to be reading while that happens."

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar yet worried voice. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and a voice whisper sensually in my ear. "How about I come over and take care of you?"

I pulled away quickly and saw Derek. "What are you doing here?!"

"Office aide," he smirked. "So what about that offer?"

"No!" I stomped off. Were the majority of boys like this?

Eventually the bell rang but I was still fuming mad. I was halfway to my car when my phone rang; I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"WHAT?" I said angrily.

"Uhm, Ami, is this not a good time?" Kiba said uncertainly. "I'm sorry I ignored you during fourth."

"OH!" I realized that it was Kiba talking, and his apology melted my heart. "Dearie I'm not mad at you; Derek was just being a self-centered, perverted butthead. Did you wanna start our government project today? You can come over if you want."

"Yea sure! Text me your address. What did Derek do?" Kiba asked me.

"Come over and I'll explain to you," I said. "I gotta call my mom to make sure it's okay for you to come over. I'll text you my address when I get the OK."

I called her after I had finished my conversation with Kiba. She wasn't too happy about a guy coming over, but I just told her "Would you rather have me go to his house?"

I texted Kiba my address and met my brother next to my car. We drove home in silence, my anger dissipated. Kiba texted me that he was on his way.

I arrived home only to be bombarded with questions from my mom. My dad arrived two minutes after I did.

"Honey, Ami is having a friend over right now," my mom said quickly before I could say anything. "And it's a boy."

"It's for a school project!" I said angrily. "Would you guys rather have me work on it at his house?"

"Dear, loosen up a little," my dad said to my mom and he went to his usual spot on the couch. "She's right you know."

At this moment the doorbell rang and Tora ran to answer it.

"Hey Tora my man! How are you?" I heard Kiba's cheerful, yet deep, voice. I never noticed how deep his voice had gotten! Puberty does wonders to the body doesn't it?

"Come on in Kiba," my brother said, letting Kiba into the house.

He took his shoes off and came over to the kitchen and stood across from the island counter. "Hey Ami! HI Mrs. Spanos."

"Hello, you must be Kiba. It's nice to meet you," my mom said all smiley-smiley (she was really good at instant mood changes).

"Thank you for having me over, I brought some homemade potato salad," Kiba said, holding up a bowl with what I saw was really good-looking potato salad.

"Kiba, we got food here," I said jokingly.

"I know, but I insisted," he smiled at me.

"Thank you for the food Kiba," she said, looking surprised.

"Kiba, we'll be working right there at the big dining table," I pointed into the room he walked past. "Wanna help me get the supplies?"

"Sure, lead the way," he said.

I went upstairs with Kiba on my heels. When we entered our office room, I spoke. "My mom was really uptight about having you over."

"I understand why, don't worry about it," Kiba said shrugging his shoulders.

I handed him different boxes with markers, sharpies, pencils, pens, paint, and anything else we could use to make our poster. Then we went to my room.

"You have poster boards…in your bedroom?" Kiba asked incredulously

"Mhm," I pulled a drawer out from under my bed and from the void, I pulled out a tri-fold poster board. "There! Let's go!"

I stood up only to find Kiba standing in my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked Kiba while frowning slightly.

"Your closet was so colorful, I was curious," Kiba said, the awe apparent in his voice.

"After we finish the project, I promise I'll show you if we have time," I said, holding back a laugh. "Come on."

"Remind me again: why are we doing our project so early?" Kiba asked me while we were walking down the stairs.

"So we have more free time to goof off," I said.

Around 7pm, we decided to take a dinner break. I could smell the food my mom was cooking. "Mmm smells good," I said, closing my eyes and inhaling the scent. "Come on Kiba. My mom cooked curry!"

I walked up to my mom and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you for the food mommy," I said lovingly.

I went to the cupboard and grabbed 2 cups, 2 plates and some spoons. "Kiba, you like shrimp right?"

He nodded and five minutes later, we were stuffing our faces with rice and shrimp curry.

"Mrs. Spanos," Kiba said in between bites. "This is so good."

My mom just smiled. Kiba finished before I did and he took his dishes to the sink and washed them.

"Oh Kiba! Don't worry about that!" my mom exclaimed.

"It's the least I can do," Kiba insisted.

"Kiba! What do you do at school?" my dad called from the family room.

Kiba made his way over to where my dad was sitting and began talking to him. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying, but unfortunately, I couldn't pick up anything.

"Ami, he's so polite," my mom nudged me while I was washing up my dishes. She winked. "And he's handsome."

"Mom, you were against all of this in the first place," I said quietly. "What happened?"

My mom just smiled mysteriously.

"You ready Kiba?" I called out from the kitchen.

"Yep! Let's do this!" he said excitedly.

Four hours later, around midnight, we finished completely.

"Wow…that took way too long," Kiba stated flatly.

]"It—it—it did," I said, trying to stifle a yawn. "You okay for driving home?"

"Yea don't worry," Kiba reassured me. "I'll send you a text when I get home."

"O-o-okay," I said yawning again.

"I'll get out of your hair," Kiba said jokingly and then walked to the front door.

"But I'd love to have you in my hair," I pouted sleepily.

"Ami, you don't know what you're saying," Kiba said, shaking his head slightly.

"Sleep well and sweet dreams Ami," Kiba murmured and hugged me good-bye.

"Drive safe!" I called out from the door.

He just waved back and I shut the door. Two minutes later, I was fast asleep in my bed with a huge smile on my face

A/N: OMFG THIS WAS TOO LONG. I tried to find a place to cut it off but I couldn't :/ The next chapter is a lot shorter I promise you. Review and follow please?! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**~Monday September 10, 2012~**

Today was the day we would present our project in Government class. For the past week, Kiba and I hung out a lot; almost near inseparable. Rumors started to spread; whispers here and there but nothing serious. So I ignored it.

Kiba and I came up with a solution to hang out; two days we would be with my friends, and for two days we would be with his friends. The remaining day we would be with our respective friends each. So far, this schedule worked. Today, I would be with Kiba and his friends.

I held onto my project tightly as I went to meet up with my friends before classes started. I wore a long turquoise dress with a black cardigan and I had my mom's black and white Burberry handbag. Hopefully, people wouldn't recognize it for what it really was (name brands weren't too popular at my school).

"Hey! You!" I heard a girl yell from far away but muffled due to the headphones in my ears.

I felt someone grab my arm. I was forced around and I saw a fist coming toward my face. My taekwondo skills kicked in; I dodged the punch and used my hands to push her arms away from me.

"What the hell was that for?!" I said angrily, pulling out my earphones so I could hear her answer properly.

A small-ish crowd began to form around the two of us.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" she yelled, her faced red with anger.

"Uhm, who is your boyfriend?" I asked quizzically.

"Brett! Stay away from him!" she screamed at my face.

"Okay okay, sheesh," I said quickly.

She looked considerably calmer after my last response and she walked away as if nothing had happened. WTF is going on? I walked into the 700 building where my friends and I meet before school. My face still had my signature 'WTF' look on my face.

"Hey Ami, did you hear that yelling?" Chloe said to me. "Was that aimed at you?"

"Yea…" I said slowly.

"Don't worry, Jennifer yells at every girl who talks to Brett," Megan said absentmindedly.

"Jennifer Gonzalez?" Chloe clarified.

"Mhm," Megan responded.

"I just talk to him though," I said shaking my head.

"Eh, ignore her; what can she do?" Luna scoffed.

The bell rang. After a quick good-bye, I went to my art class.

"Hey Ami…love the dress," I heard Derek say as he sat down in his respected seat and then he winked at me. "What's the occasion?"

'Let's play a game with him,' my inner self snickered.

"Oh yea Derek! I have a date today after school," I responded excitedly.

Derek's face froze for a second, but then he just smiled, "Oh really? With who?"

"Psh, you should come by after school and meet him! He doesn't go to this school," I informed him.

Derek sat in silence as Brett walked in. I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text to my cousin who was visiting (who is totally hot by the way) and I informed him of this little trick that he and I were about to pull. I stowed my phone and waited for his answer.

"Hey Brett, can I talk to you?" I asked him, and I moved closer toward him to keep the conversation as private as possible.

"Sure, what's up?" Brett asked me.

"So this morning, your girlfriend tried to punch me, and told me to 'stay away' from you," I quoted her.

"She…she did that?" Brett exclaimed incredulously. "I didn't think she was serious!"

He relayed a conversation he had with her, that was similar, but she told him to stay away from me. Brett did not speak to me after that.

Economics class came too quickly and Kiba and I volunteered to present first. Once Kiba and I were up front to present, I took a look around the classroom. The girls in the corner where Kiba sat gave me the evilest looks I have ever seen on a person.

"So, our presentation is about the Legislative Branch of the United States government," Kiba said jovially.

He went on to talk about the senate and I talked about the house. Then we split the class in half; one half being the senate and the other half being the house and tried to have them "pass a bill." Mrs. Wilson was impressed.

"Dude, we totally aced that!" Kiba said high-fiving me after class.

"Mhm," I replied. "We with your friends today?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, then lowered his voice. "I heard what happened with Jennifer; you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. It's Brett you should be worried about," I said, nodding toward Brett and Jennifer who were now in our view.

Jennifer took one look at me, took Brett by the arm and pulled him away.

"I am at a loss…I didn't do anything to her!" I said, sad that I had lost a friend.

"Brett will be back," Kiba said, nodding his head. "Jennifer's been a huge bitch lately. He can only take so much."

We arrived at the usual spot that Kiba usually hung out with his friends at. We were swarmed instantly. The girls flocked toward Kiba and the guys came over to me. To be honest, I liked hanging out with guys. You can tell them ANYTHING and they would forget soon enough. Insult them and they'll insult you right back and still be your friend.

"Amiiiiiiii, what up?" Mike came up to me and hugged me.

"Hey cutie," Derek said winking at me. "Join me?" he patted his lap.

"Uhm, no thank you," I muttered and sat down on the curb instead.

Just as I finished up my lunch, Yvonne came over and sat down next to me.

"That is such a cute bag, where did you get it?" she asked me with that annoying high-pitched voice of hers.

"Oh…it's my mom's. I don't know where she got it," I said nonchalantly; I was not about to tell Yvonne where I got this purse.

"Can I hold it? See how it looks?" she asked me hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you. My mom would kill me," I said apologetically.

"Aw, come on, she won't know," Yvonne's friend, Kate, butts in.

"Look, my mom has a sixth sense, literally; so the answer is still no," I said firmly.

Then, all the other girls came up to me and started badgering me about "trying it on" and "seeing how cute they look with it."

One girl even told me, "I'll buy you a new one if this one gets dirty. Ross right? $40 tops."

These words put me close to the edge but I held my cool, only because these were Kiba's friends and Kiba deals with my annoying friends when he's with me.

"The answer is no," I said, holding only my bag tightly.

"Look girls, if she says no, she means no," Derek came to my rescue.

"But we want to know why she said no," they whined.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you," I spat out venomously.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kate challenged me.

"You know what, I can't take this anymore. I'm out," I said standing up and taking my bag with me.

I walked away, fuming. I could have sworn that smoke was coming out of my ears.

"Ami! Where are you going?" I heard Kiba yell.

"I'm sick of those girls," I said clenching my fists. "I was minding my own damn business and they can't leave me alone. Is no one allowed to say no to them or something?"

I looked up at Kiba and he looked sad. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that they would do something like that. I totally understand if you don't want to hang out with my friends anymore."

"Kiba, we have 2 years to catch up on. I'll ignore them, but for today, I need to cool down," I said quietly. "I'm gonna be with Chloe okay?"

"So, I'll see you 4th period?" he said, his hopes getting up.

"Yup," I smiled.

Fourth came and went; Kiba and I just hung out in the library this time. We managed to finish all of our homework and worked on the puzzle that the librarian had laid out on one of the tables.

Right as the bell rang, I got a phone call.

"Derek, whassssup?" I said as I answered.

"So where's the date?" He asked right away.

"He'll be there as soon as I am," I said patiently then hung up.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked.

"I'm playing a trick on Derek," I said smiling evilly. "I have a 'date'."

"Not a real one right?" Kiba said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No it's not real," I said, then frowned slightly.

When we arrived at the parking lot, there was only one person out of place; and that was a tall, buff, gorgeous man.

"Hey Ami! You ready for lunch?" he asked me, while hugging me and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Shams," I smiled. " I want you to meet some people."

I linked arms with my cousin (Derek and Kiba were oblivious to this fact) and turned to face Kiba and Derek.

"Shams, these are my friends Kiba and Derek," I said, introducing each of them.

"Nice to meet you guys," Shams said, shaking their hands.

Kiba and Derek were staring daggers at him.

"How old are you?" Derek shot at him.

"Nineteen; I go to UC Riverside and I'm here just to see Ami," Shams said promptly.

"You hurt her in anyway, and you will have me to answer to," Kiba said in a deadly voice.

I glanced at Shams and we couldn't hold it in anymore. We both burst out laughing. "You. Guys. Your faces, are priceless!" I exclaimed and laughed.

Kiba and Derek just stood there confused. "Guys! This is my cousin!"

The dagger-like looks that Kiba and Derek had on their faces completely disappeared. "What?" they said unanimously.

"He's my cousin," I enunciated clearly.

"So I'm the one who should be saying, 'if _you_ hurt her in anyway, you'll have me to answer to'," Shams said, smiling. "The joke's on you boys."

Kiba and Derek were struck speechless. I turned to face Shams. "You should get going if you wanna get back before midnight."

"Let's pull this prank again," Shams said, and hugged me. "See ya later cousin! Come visit me soon!"

With that, Shams climbed into his car and sped off. Kiba and Derek were still struck speechless; I gave them both hugs, but they were still in shock.

"See you guys later!" and I trotted off to my car and sped home, leaving them still shocked in the parking lot.

A/N: YAY! Finally got one review :D from a Guest but thank you to whoever you are! 3 I shall try my best to update as often as I can. School and work will catch up to me soon. It sucks that I'm too lazy to read my textbook :/


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is a little boring…I'm sorry that this story is going so slow :/ I promise that it will speed up soon! On to chapter 7!

**~Friday September 14, 2012~**

The past few days passed by in a blur. Kiba had been caught up in practice and in weight training because his football games were becoming a weekly occurrence. He would be working out before school, during school and after school. The only communication we would have would be by text or phone call. He surprised me after school today by my car though.

"Kiba! You're free for once!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

Even though he was in his workout clothes and sweaty, I didn't care. He returned the hug, but when I tried to pull away, he held me still; so I kept n hugging him (one of the longest hugs in my life).

"I missed you so much Ami," Kiba said, looking at me with a facial expression I had never seen on him before after we broke the hug.

"Kiba…you alright?" I asked him worriedly.

"Yea…what I can't miss my best friend?" he asked lightly.

My heart twinged in pain a little bit when he said this, but I had no idea why.

"You should come over again," I said smiling. "My parents love you."

"They do?" he asked me perplexed.

"Mhm," I said. "Oh and good luck at the game today!"

"Thanks," he smiled big. "So we meet up on Sunday? We can study for the test we have on Monday."

"Okay! Call me!" I said, waving as he went back to school.

"When do I not?" he yelled out happily from across the street. I only wish I could watch him at the game.

**~Sunday September 16, 2012~**

The doorbell rang at 9am. I got out of bed and stared at the floor; the doorbell rang again.

"God dammit! I heard you the first time!" I yelled to no one in particular.

I shuffled downstairs rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, ready to attack the person at the door.

"Hiya Ami!" I heard Kiba's voice once I opened the door.

"Kiba…what time is it?" I asked deadly calm

"Uhm…eight thirty…" he said, a little scared.

"Right. It is Sunday, at eight thirty," I said calmly. "So come in, help yourself to breakfast, and I'm going to sleep on the couch while you do that."

I moved to the side to let him in. I followed him to the kitchen and helped him make breakfast. I went to lie down on the couch as he ate his breakfast.

"You ready?" Kiba asked me what seemed like a second later.

He was standing over me, looking down.

"Yea, let me get my stuff," I said, sitting up.

For the next few hours, Kiba and I went over everything. By 2pm, we had everything down and were sitting in the backyard on the swing eating ice cream.

"Your house is really nice," Kiba commented, breaking the silence that had engulfed us outside.

"Thanks," I replied quietly.

Kiba finished up his ice cream then scooted closer to me. "Everything okay Ami?"

"Huh? Oh yea! Sorry I've been feeling a little off lately," I said a little lamely.

I avoided his eyes, but his voice drew my gaze, "You know that you can tell me anything right?"

I looked at him, straight into his eyes, and I was lost instantly. His eyes were so brown, and sparkly. I had no idea! My heart fluttered and my stomach flipped. I got frightened.

"I totally forgot! I have to pick up my brother from Taekwondo practice!" I exclaimed and stood up quickly! "Sorry for kicking you out so quickly Kiba!"

"Hey, it's no worries," he said standing up.

That was when I noticed how much he had actually grown; tall, muscular, handsome, deep voice…crap, do I like him more than I thought I did?

"We'll talk soon," Kiba said, sticking his tongue out.

"Yea yea," I said, waving good bye to him. "See you tomorrow!"

After I had picked up my brother, I passed out and I didn't wake up until 7am the next day.

A/N: I know this was short and unnecessary! But she finally realized that she might have feelings for Kiba! HOORAY! And the next chapter will be up shortly as well :D…I hope…3 Keep reading guys! And review! And Follow! And Favorite! And PM! And Muah!


	8. Chapter 8

**~Monday September 17, 2012~**

'Holy fuck I'm late!' I screamed internally.

I threw on the very first things I saw, brushed my teeth at lightning speed, and sped downstairs to my car where Tora was waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long?" he whined as we sat in the car.

"Sorry, I woke up late," I said hurriedly.

While walking onto campus, my bro stated, "You look terrible," and walked off.

I looked down at myself: grey sweats, dark grey hoodie, and my dark grey Nikes…what's so bad about that?

"I look okay right?" I asked absentmindedly when I arrived by my friends.

They all look at me up and down, "You look fine…sheesh."

**~Monday September 24, 2012~**

The days began to blur together. Nothing new was really going on. I took a break from Kiba's friends for a bit after last week's incidents; my friends brought it up this week.

"Hey Ami," Eileen said in between bites of her lunch. "Why aren't you hanging out with Kiba's friends anymore?"

"They got annoying," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Plus I was kinda ignoring you guys and that's not right."

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh," Eileen said. "So guys! Homecoming is almost here! What are the plans?"

"Well, I'm gonna ask Austin tomorrow at church," Luna said dreamily.

"Hey! Who's this Austin guy?" Bailey said sharply. "Tell me!"

I turned away from Luna and Bailey and focused on Eileen and Chloe.

"Do you guys have dates?" I asked curiously.

"Mhm, me and John, duh," Eileen rolled her eyes.

"Wayne asked me and I said yes," Chloe said, blushing lightly.

"Gah," I said making a face.

"Ami, do you have a date?" Luna winked at me.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, nope," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "The guys at this school, for the most part, are butt heads."

"What about Kiba?" Luna asked, nudging me slyly.

"No! I'm going with Kiba!" Bailey wailed.

"Well Bailey, did he ask you?" Chloe asked, her arms crossed.

"No…" Bailey responded sullenly.

"Did you ask him?" Chloe said sharply.

"No," Bailey said again.

"Then how the hell can you say that you're going with him?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well I was going to ask him the next time he was gonna come," Bailey grumbled under her breath.

"Like he'd say yes," I muttered under my breath so only Eileen could hear me.

"I know right?" Eileen snorted derisively.

"Bailey, don't you have a boyfriend?" Luna asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well yea," she blustered.

"So why even bother asking?" Luna asked quietly.

Bailey fell silent at this, but it did nothing to curb the green monster of jealousy that had awoken inside of me. Bailey left the group with a huff; Luna sighed next to me.

"I'll go get her," she said and followed behind Bailey.

I leaned back against the wall and just thought to myself; I shouldn't be jealous. Kiba and I were just long lost friends.

"Ami, why don't you go with Kiba?" Eileen asked me. "I mean, you guys are best friends."

"I don't know Eileen," I said thoughtfully. "I don't wanna be tied down at the dance."

"Alright, whatever you say Ami," Chloe said absentmindedly.

Fourth period freshman PE was interesting for the first time in weeks.

"Hey! Ami!" I turned and saw the three girls from a few days ago.

"Oh…hi! Can I know your names?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Anita, the blond one is Laura, and this is Bonnie," Anita said.

Anita had long black hair, Laura had blond hair, and Bonnie had light brown hair in a boy cut.

"Okay guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Well first, how's Kiba?" Laura asked me.

"He's good," I said slowly. "What's going on?"

"Well, you know the rumors right?" Anita asked me.

"Rumors? What rumors?" I replied, my stomach dropping a bit.

"Well, about you and Kiba and Derek," Bonnie said.

'Well fuck,' was my first thought.

"Well, rumor has it, that Derek likes you," Laura said matter-of-factly. "There is a bet going on as to who you're going to go with homecoming with."

"WHAT?!" I nearly yelled.

"Mhm, I bet on you and Kiba," Bonnie winked at me.

"Wait, what are the rumors about Kiba?" I pressed.

They all just smiled and walked away.

Little butt heads.

At the end of the day, I couldn't get that out of my head; Derek liked me? I sat in my car and started to argue with myself.

'Don't listen to the rumors,' my inner self emerged.

_But how did they start?_

'Same way they did with Brett,' my inner self shrugged.

_There were rumors about me and Brett?!_

'How do you think Jennifer found out, and I thought you were smart,' my inner voice shook her head in disappointment.

And with that she disappeared. I just sat in my car contemplating all of this new information that I had learned today. Rumors about me, Derek and Kiba? And Brett? Jeez, it's only the third week of school. Thank god school is over for now. And now I'm talking to myself…I think I'm going crazy.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in posting : [ I been busy with work, and community service, and tutoring, and school, and the boyfriend. And I'm moving soon too. So apartment hunting takes time too. / : So read and review guys! And follow and favorite! 3 Chapter 9 will be up soon! Follow me www dot facebook dot com /AmiOfResplendence**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Thursday September 18, 2012~**

I woke up feeling too warm for comfort, some nasal congestion, and a sore throat. I threw on the same clothes from yesterday. After a quick breakfast, I took some Dayquil. I sat in the car and waited for Tora.  
"Turn the heater on will you? It's freezing!" he retorted.

I obliged. I was a cold morning for September; cold foggy and slightly drizzling.

"You're really quiet today, you okay? And your window is open," my brother noted, slight worry laced in his voice.

"I'm just really hot," I said, my pals gripping the steering wheel tightly.

The second we had parked, I got out of the car and took my jacket off. The cold air felt so good!

"Yo Ami, you okay? It's like 35° out here right now," I heard Brett say.

"Oh yea I'm fine, the air just feels amazing right now," I said smoothly. "Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure, when can you tutor me?" he asked as we crossed the street to get onto campus.

"Any time after school, what days work for you?" I said.

"Usually Thursday and Friday," he said unsure. "I'll text you with a solid answer by the end of the day."

"Mkay, see ya," I said as he walked off toward the gym to hang out with his friends.

I joined my friends at the usual spot.

"Ami! You turning into Megan or something?" Chloe cried out.

"Dude, it's just so damn hot!" I said loudly.

"Ami, you better go see the nurse, because it's actually kinda cold today," Megan said worriedly.

My eyes grew wide; Megan was wearing jeans and a coat. She NEVER wears jeans or a coat.

"Oh my god, am I going to die?" I said on the verge of tears. "I have an econ test today! I can't skip!"

"Yes yes we know Miss Always Needs Good Grades," Chloe said rolling her eyes. "But Megan is right. We'll go with you."

Chloe and Megan walked up to the administration building with me, and that's when the bell rang.

"You guys should go to class," I said. "I'll text you after I find out what happened."

"Alright, come on Chloe," Megan said.

She pulled Chloe by the arm but Chloe resister, "No, wait, I still have to give Ami a hug!"

I put my hands up in defense, "Whoa whoa Chloe. Unless you wanna get what I have, hugs are not a good idea."

"Gah, right," she said with a pout. "You better text us!"

"Don't worry Chloe, you know I will," I said with a smile.

With one last wave, Chloe and Megan departed. I sighed heavily and went into the nurses' office.

"Hello! How can I help you?" she said when she saw me walk in.

She was a short woman, with a kind face, short dirty blond hair and at least 40; at least from what I could see. She wore a long white coat over a simple floral print top and jeans. The main feature that stuck out though were her bright, neon purple glasses.

"I'm not feeling too well; it's really hot," I said uncertainly.

I could not take my eyes off her glasses; I was in love with them!  
"What's your name dearie?" she asked, opening up a laptop.

"Ami Spanos," I said. "I am so sorry for staring but your glasses are simply amazing."

"Oh, why thank you," she smiled. "They're from Costco. Can you open your mouth please? I'm going to take your temperature."

Thirty seconds later, the thermometer beeped.

"Hmm, 102.6°; Ami I'm afraid I have to send you home," the nurse said sadly.

"No! I can't go home! I have a test today!" I cried out.

"I'm sorry dearie, but with this much of a fever, I have no choice," she said a little more sternly. "I'll put a note in your file; it will be an excused absence."

"I'll call my mom," I said dejectedly.

When my mom picked up, I explained what happened. She told me to come straight home.

"My car is out in the new student lot, I'll head home," I said in a small voice.

"Here is a note in case anyone stops you and gives you any trouble," she said. "I do hope you feel better."

"Thank you," I stood up and left. I walked out the front of the school. As I walked to my car, I sent a quick text to Megan and Chloe, explaining what happened. For once, I was driving alone, and my music was loud.

When I got home, my mom informed me that she had gotten me an appointment with my doctor in the next hour.

"How did you feel this morning when you woke up?" my doctor asked me at the office when I arrived.

"Like I was about to have a cold. I took some Dayquil and my congestion and sore throat went away," I explained.

"Hm, let me take a few swabs and see what's going on," my doctor said. "Open wide."

Using a tongue depressor, she stuck 3 separate swab sticks down my throat. She came back 20 minutes later.

"You are negative for strep and mono but you do have a bacterial upper respiratory infection," my doctor informed me. "I wrote out a prescription for an antibiotic. Take it once a day for 5 days and make sure to take all of it! The symptoms should subside within a week."

"Can I go back to school tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll write you a note to excuse you for today," she said pulling out her prescription pad.

She quickly jotted down a note and handed it to me alone with the prescription. An hour later, I was at home, antibiotics in hand. I had a bowl of soup, took my meds, and passed out on the couch. My mom helped me into my room a few hours later where I slept some more.

I was wide awake by 8pm. I checked my phone and saw eight missed calls, at least 20 texts, and emails etc. There were four missed calls from Kiba, three from Derek, and one from my dad. The texts were from my friends asking me what happened. I began the long process of replying to all of them, and then I called Kiba.

"Ami! Are you okay?" he said the second he picked up my call.

"Yea I'm fine, I just got sick," I replied smiling lightly. "I'll be at school tomorrow."

"Alright," Kiba said. I heard some muffled voices in the background. "Shoot I gotta go." He hung up before I could say good bye. So, I called Derek next.

"Ami! Oh my god you're alive!" Derek practically yelled.

"Yea, I'm sick," I said, giggling at his reaction.

"Well, I'll just have to wait until you're better," Derek replied mischievously.

"Oh really?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Mhm."

"Well Derek, I'm alive, but I do need to sleep, so I'll see you soon," I said, bidding him good bye.

"Sweet dreams cutie."

With that, he hung up. I dropped my phone onto my pillow and went downstairs.

"Ami, how are you feeling?" Tora asked me.

"Much better, just super tired," I said, sitting down at the table.

"Here honey, have some more soup," my mom said, placing a huge bowl in front of me.

I gorged myself. I was on my second bowl when the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell could that be at this time?" my dad my muttered and stood up from his place on the couch.

I glanced at the clock and it was almost 9pm. It was kinda late for someone to be coming over.

I heard laughter and voices come to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, guess who's here?" my dad asked with a big smile on his face.

**A/N: Cliffhanger D: HA! Read and review and follow! Thanks for all your support guys. I couldn't have made it this far without you guys. I'm just scared that life gets too busy and I won't be able to post anymore /: But no worries for that right now :D read and enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Kiba!" I let out a mini scream of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, when you told me you were sick, I thought that I'd bring some essentials," he said smiling big, and set a box down on the counter.

"What did you bring Kiba?" my mom asked curiously.

"Some homemade soup, cough drops, vix, and a surprise for Ami," he said mischievously.

"That's so nice of you Kiba! Would you like some dinner?" my mom gushed.

"No thanks Mrs. Spanos; I just thought that I'd drop this off for Ami," he said quickly. "It's past nine, so food is a no-no for me."

"Do you have to leave already?" I asked sadly.

"Yea, I can't have you getting me sick," he stated jokingly. "It was good to see everyone!"

And with that, he left; just as quickly as he had arrived.

"That was so nice of him," my mom said. "I'll keep the soup in the fridge and you can take everything else upstairs."

I took the vix and put it on my nightstand; the cough drops went into my purse, and then I found a brown paper bag in the box as well. There was a note taped to the front.

'Get well soon Ami! I hope you like it. Love you.'

Wait, did the note just say 'love you'? Since when…oh well, I'm not gonna complain. Inside the bag was a stuffed toy dog. The dog collar had a message on it: 'I'll always be there.'

I called Kiba and before he could even say hello, I spoke, "Kiba, thank you so much. This is the cutest, most adorable and kind think that anyone has ever done for me."

"I'm glad you like it," he said softly. "Get some sleep okay? I'd like to see you at school tomorrow."

"Good night Kiba," I said sleepily.

**~Thursday September 20, 2012~**

My mom insisted that I stay home another day, just to be safe. I emailed all of my teachers for homework assignments. My economics class was the only one with homework and a test that I had to make up. I made an appointment after school tomorrow to make it up

**~Friday September 21, 2012~**

When I arrived to school, the weirdest thing happened: people stared at me. I'm used to this when I'm wearing my weird clothes or something, but not when I'm normally dressed.

"Guys, what's going on?" I said worriedly when I met up with my friends.

They all fell silent and looked at each other

"Well, uhm…you haven't heard the rumors?" Chloe asked me uncertainly.

"No….should I have?" I said perplexed.

"They're about you; we just heard about them," Luna said quietly.

"What sort of rumors?" I asked frowning slightly.

"They're about you; apparently you're playing with Brett, Derek Kiba," Megan said nonchalantly.

"Playing?"

"Meaning you're a player," Megan clarified. "Some people are saying that you had sex with them."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, they're just rumors," Luna said quickly.

"If you let a couple of rumors get to you, you won't survive the rest of the year," Chloe warned me. "Talk to them; they might be able to do something about it."

"You're right Chloe; but I'm pretty sure they may have known about these rumors before it got this bad, so I'm just gonna give them a little space for now," I said, while pulling my phone out. "I'm going to head to the office. I'll see you guys soon."

I plugged my headphones in and headed to the office. Never in my life had I had such things said about me. I arrived at the office of my counselor and I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard his voice through the door.

"Mr. Bradley, are you busy first period?" I asked him close to tears.

"No, are you alright Ami?" he asked me kindly.

"Just some rumors," I said, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd come in," he mused to himself.

"What?! Wait, you know?" I asked surprised.

"I'm shocked that you haven't heard them until today; how are you holding up?" he asked me.

"Well, I've always been the quiet girl in class," I said sadly. "This has never happened to me before. I just want them to stop telling lies."

"When do you think these were started?" he asked me.

The bell rang, and he read my mind. "Don't worry, I'll write you a note."

"Well, I think they started the first week of school," I said quietly. "I was re-united with my best friend Kiba. From there, I became friends with two other well-known guys. Derek apparently has a thing for me, and Brett's girlfriend thought he was cheating on her with me. Maybe she started the rumors. I did get into a little tiff last week."

"A little tiff?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I brought my mom's Burberry bag to school and all these girls wanted to hold it and shit. I said no but for the next ten minutes, they still kept asking to hold it," I scoffed. "I swear I was about to slap them into oblivion."

"You kept your anger in check?" he pointed out.  
"Always do; I use words," I said calmly. "If you want to talk about anger issues, talk to Jennifer G. She threw punches at me; it was an unprovoked attack."

"I will do that," Mr. Bradley said.

"I should go to class," I said standing up. "In your opinion, what should I do?"

"Ignore it," he shrugged. "People usually move on when they see that you aren't affected."

"That's true…thanks Mr. Bradley," I said. "Can I come back another time?"

"Anytime," he said and handed me a note excusing my lateness.

"Have a wonderful day!" I said, then departed.

I put my headphones back in and walked to class. The campus was deserted, and I loved how empty it was right now.

I gave Mrs. Leon the note and then took my seat. I ignored everyone and just focused on my work. I sped off to my next class right as the bell rang. I was really glad that it was Friday. Maybe over the weekend, everything would cool down. I didn't answer any calls or texts and I didn't even look at them. I sat in the library alone during lunch and into fourth period. During my off period, Kiba came by.

"What Kiba?" I said somewhat coldly.

"We need to talk," he said seriously.

"About what exactly?"

"What's going on. You didn't answer your phone, so I got worried."

I stayed silent.

"Look, about the rumors, just ignore them," he said.

"That's what I have been doing," I exclaimed.

"SH!" came from the librarian.

"Kiba," I said in a whisper. "The entire school thinks I'm sleeping with you, Brett, and Derek."

"And the four of us know that those are rumors and they aren't true at all," Kiba said soothingly. "Some girl probably got jealous. Come on, you're valedictorian. You really think people are going to believe this stuff?"

"I guess you're right," I said quietly. "But it still hurts you know."

The bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car," Kiba said.

We walked to the parking lot and I managed not to think about the rumors for those few minutes, when I got to my car, I was in for a big surprise.

**A/N: I know I'm updating this story slowly, but I've been having writers block. Take a look at my other story! That one is updated more and apparently a lot more popular lol. Thanks so much for reading everyone! Keep reading my lovelies (: **


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh. My. God. My baby!" I cried out.

My car had been egged, keyed, and just plain vandalized. Obscene words and gestures had been spray painted all over it. I just stood there on the verge of tears.

"This is too far," Kiba said through gritted teeth.

"Who hates me this much? I don't even talk to people in class!" I wailed and started crying.

"Sh Ami its okay," he pulled me into a hug and I cried. "I'll help you find who did this. First, call the police and your parents."

I nodded and dialed 911. I told them about the vandalism and they said that an officer would be arriving shortly. Then I called my dad; he would be there in minutes.

"I'll stay with you," Kiba said softly.

"Don't you have a game today though?" I said my voice cracked from the crying.

"Don't worry about that," he murmured. "Come, sit down."

We sat down on the curb and waited. My dad showed up first. He took one look at my car and was struck speechless.

"But…why?" was all he could manage.

"I don't know! Someone started spreading rumors that I was sleeping around," I cried some more. "I don't even have time to sleep with myself!"

I started crying again and Kiba pulled me into a hug once more.

"We called the police, they should be here soon," Kiba spoke to my dad.

And he was right; the police car showed up a couple minutes later and AAA sent a claims investigator. Both took pictures and the agent called a tow truck. I could barely speak.

"Don't worry Ami; everything will turn out okay, just wait and see," Kiba said soothingly.

"Kiba, I won't even be able to show my face at school anymore," I said, my voice thick with tears.

"Don't worry about that," Kiba shushed me then turned to my dad. "I can give them a ride to and from school if you like Mr. Spanos."

"That's very kind of you Kiba," my dad said tiredly, then turned to me and my brother. "Tora, Ami, let's go home."

The car ride home was just a huge, awkward silence. Although, it was a different story once we entered the house.

"Ami, what the hell is going on at school?" my dad demanded.

"I don't know anymore," I said with no emotion in my voice. "The only difference is that I made new friends this year and I re-connected with Kiba. Some girls probably just got jealous that I'm so close to the two hottest guys at school."

"Two? Who's the other one?" my mom asked me sharply.

"Kiba's best friend Derek," I sighed.

"Well here's the deal; either your father or I will be dropping you off to school and picking you up," my mom said coldly.

"Fine with me," I said dully and trudged upstairs to my designated room.

My parents looked at me with wide eyes, surprised that I didn't object. I fell into bed and that is exactly where I stayed for the whole weekend.

**Sunday September 23, 2012**

"Ami?" I heard my mom's voice from the doorway.

I glanced at the clock at my wall and it showed 1pm.

"Honey, you really should get out of bed," she said worried.

"I'm sleepy, and tired," I said emotionlessly.

My car, my baby, was vandalized and assaulted. I wanted to cry more but all of my tears were gone. I guess now I know what it feels like to be gossiped about.

"Sweetie, they're just rumors," my mom began to speak.

She sat down next to me on my bed and stroked my hair.

"Mom, you don't get it; whenever they see me know, they'll think 'slut' and not 'the smart girl'," I snapped.

"But it's not true; keep your head high and it will die down," she insisted.

"Whatever you say," I mumbled and disappeared under my blankets.

My mom sighed with defeat and left me alone. A few hours later, a strangely familiar voice woke me up.

"I didn't take you for the type of person to wallow," the voice said amused.

"Kiba, what do you want?" I said quietly.

"I came to tell you not to worry," he said, with a roll of his eyes.

I sat up in bed, and I was a mess. I had not showered since Friday. I was wearing the same set of pajamas for 2 days and my hair was everywhere.

"They're rumors," Kiba pointed out.

"I couldn't give two shits about the rumors anymore," I shot at him. "They vandalized my car; my baby. Now it's fucking personal."

"Well then, what are you going to do about it?" he questioned me.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm not popular like you; I don't have connections," I said, my voice laced with contempt. "May I add that almost every girl at school hates me for being your best friend?"

"You could just ask me for help," he said quietly.

"It's my fight, and not yours."

"Suit yourself. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes. And be ready."

"For what?"

"You'll see," I smiled wryly.

I stood up and stretched.

"Thanks Kiba," I said and hugged him. "And don't' worry about me. I will find those bitches that did this and I will make them pay. Wanna help?"

He smiled at me, "I thought you would never ask."

**A/N: OMFG I KNOW I KNOW! It's been way too long. School scheduling issues, work, tutoring, wedding, just so much stuff. And I got bug bites up and down my arms too :/ CURSE YOU ANTS! But here is the next chapter :D I hope you all enjoy it and please review! I promise to update more often. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Monday September 24, 2012**

The plan was set. Kiba helped me to install some button cameras and recorders in my car. This time, I would catch these bastards on tape. Not only would I report them to the police, but I would make sure the entire school knew their names and faces.

My attire today, I made sure to look as sexy and gorgeous as I could, without looking like a slut. Dark blue skinny jeans, tall white heels, white oxford shirt, black vest, black Gucci sunglasses, and red plaid Coach bag. Make-up and red lip gloss completed the look, topped off with straight hair.

Tora's eyes grew wide when he saw me. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"Just felt like it," I shrugged and climbed into the car.

Once we had parked, I took a deep breath and told myself, "Just rumors. None of it is true."

Some people stopped in their tracks when I stepped out of my car. I just smiled and waved at them. For once, I think my brother wasn't ashamed to be seen with me.

"Ami, is that you?" Kiba asked uncertainly as he walked toward my car.

"Sup Kiba," I asked, lowering my glasses slightly and looked at him.

"Wow, I am surprised," he said looking me up and down with wide eyes. "How can you walk in those heels?"

"Practice," I winked and locked my car.

I was hoping it would get vandalized again, just so I could get the perpetrators on tape.

"So I'm guessing you feel better?" he asked me.

"Yup, all thanks to you Kiba," I replied happily. "You're right; rumors are rumors. None of them are true."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said hurriedly. "Gotta go sorry."

"But we just got here," I said pointedly.

"Late for an appointment with Coach, see ya," and he dashed off.

I met up with all of my friends next.

"Damn Ami, what's today?" Luna asked me.

"Nothing, just felt like dressing up," I replied.

"Psh, you look hot every day," Chloe said.

"I heard what happened to your car," Megan said. "Everything okay?"

"Yea, just a bunch of jealous pricks," I rolled my eyes. "I'll get justice, you just watch."

"How?" Megan asked perplexed.

"You'll see," I said the moment the bell rang.

Oddly enough, Brett and Derek were absent. I wasn't complaining though. The day was fairly uneventful, until third period came along. The moment I walked into that class, I was bombarded with messages calling me a whore or a slut. I just responded with two words: 'Prove it.'

That ended the barrage of messages. I wanted to talk to Kiba but he sprinted out of the classroom the moment the bell rang. His phone went straight to voicemail.

"Well fine," I said to myself and joined my friends.

I couldn't wait for the end of school. This plan better work.

"Hey Eileen, do you still talk to Chris?" I pulled her away from the group and asked her.

"Yea why?" she asked curiously

"I need a favor from him, can I have his number?" I said quietly.

"Sure…555-0791," she rattled off.

"Gracias mi amor,'' I hugged her.

I stayed in the library during fourth period. I didn't want to deal with freshman PE. I tried focusing on my homework but my mind kept on wandering. Why did Kiba disappear so quickly today?

'He probably just went home,' inner me spoke.

Why though? Why not speak to me, text or call?

'Because you look hot. Remember, deep down he's still the same nerdy kid from 9th grade,' inner me smirked.

Even then we're best friends.

'So? You're hot. Most men have difficulty talking to hot women. So quit your whining,' inner me snapped.

I sighed outwardly and gathered up my things. The bell rang when I was halfway to my car. I quickened my pace slightly and saw a small crowd in the parking lot. I immediately feared the worst.

"Excuse me," I muttered and squeezed through the crowd.

The crowd was around my car and it looked bad; worse than before. Windows were shattered, tires were slashed, it was painted, and there was even some poop on the hood.

I was shocked; I couldn't move. Did people really hate me this much? What the hell did I do to piss someone off this much?

I immediately called the police and explained the situation. My next step, I set off the panic alarm. This got everyone to quiet down.

"Does anyone know who did this? Frankly it's starting to get a little out of hand so if anyone has a beef with me, say it to my face," I growled the last part.

The crowd dissipated instantly. I quickly unlocked my car and ducked under the seat where the receiver for the cameras was located. I pulled out the SD card with the video.

"Alright bitches, we'll see who you are today," I muttered to myself.

My brother showed up moments later.

"What in the world happened now?" he groaned when he saw the car. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do shit, call mom and dad," I said just as the police officer showed up.

It was the same officer as before.

"It's a lot worse this time; what did you do?" he asked me.

"I have no idea; I have no problems at school. Some girl probably took some rumors too seriously," I shrugged my shoulders.

It took a lot of effort to stay calm and unnerved. The officer took my statement and some others who were lingering around.

Mom and dad both showed up this time.

"This is ridiculous! We're dropping you off from now on," my mom shrieked.

I didn't tell them about the video I caught; not yet. I'll get my revenge, then hand over the video.

"I'm very sorry this happened," the officer told my parents. "I'll call a tow truck and dust for prints. Your insurance company will take over from then," he said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you so much officer," my dad responded tiredly.

We waited for the tow truck to arrive and then headed home, where I received another lecture. I tuned it out and proceeded to barricade myself in my room.

I plugged in the USB and watched the video. What I saw shouldn't have shocked me but it did: Bailey was the leader, and Yvette, Cristina and some chick who I know as Angel were with her. They were talking about jumping me one day after school along with other insane ideas.

I began editing out portions of the video that were irrelevant. Then I called Chris.

"Hello? Who is this?" he answered at once.

"Chris, it's Ami, Eileen's friend," I responded. " I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" he asked suspiciously.

"Can you transmit video wirelessly?" I asked at once.

"Yes…"

"Could you, let's say…stream an unannounced video at the homecoming game?" I asked delicately.

"Sure, but not for free," he pointed out.

"Understood. Locker number 561, combination 27-51-06," I said. "Pick it up during lunch."

"Got it," and he hung up.

I went into my piggy bank and pulled out $100; should be enough.

Friday will be very interesting.

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter :D Please review! So the same kid is paying me to do his math HW again…easy money. Read and enjoy! :D**


End file.
